On Probation
by Mystifying Umiko
Summary: A god being sent to camp-halfblood is like being grounded, only much more worse. You lost your privileges-your car or chariot in this case, you're stuck doing community service-training demigods, impressing you parent-your overly protective dad. So after getting herself in trouble (in titan's curse) , Artemis was sent by Zeus to CHB to train Apollo kids in archery…
1. Chapter 1

**On Probation**

_11/09/13_

_. . . . _

**Chapter I: You Have Been Sentenced To...**_  
_

"Lady Artemis, we've been expecting you."

Even on my almost-a-grown-up look, Chiron still stood a good foot taller than me that I have crane my neck to meet the old teacher's amused and at the same time, knowing gaze and warm smile. I tried to return the welcoming gesture, I really do, but for now the best I can project is a grimace that made me look like I swallowed a very, very, very sour lemon.

I'm not a happy camper right now … ~-~

How did I end up here again? Well, let me relieve my memory …

"_I refuse to listen to your excuses Artemis. You've gone too far this time."_

"_But dad, I was out hunting. It's what I do, I'm the goddess of hunt and there are risks and I'm sure you know that."_

_Thunder and lightning echoes in synch with Zeus' bellowing voice that resonates on the hollow halls of Olympus-Artemis summoned all her will power just so she won't roll her eyes. Gods, her father can be so dramatically embarrassing sometimes, now the whole world knows that she's being reprimanded like a little girl she is just because she's doing her duty? How absurd can this situation get? But she knows when her dad gets all childishly protective to the point of being selfishly irrational, there's no turning back or reasoning out. Don't get her wrong; Artemis loves her father dearly, he may not be the recipient for 'world's best dad' but she wouldn't trade him for anything _("Hmm… maybe power against time will do or arrows infused with thunder…") _or anyone (_perhaps a trade for the life of…" _**"ARTEMIS!"**_"Fine, fine, I wouldn't trade you for anything! Love you dad.")_ in this world, but he can be very hardheaded and domineering sometimes. He can go way, way overboard … typical dads._

"_Don't play smart with me child, your sarcastic comments would bring you nowhere near my good graces anytime soon. Now, we haven't talked about you punishment when you chose to act on your own impulsive will (eye roll please…) and situated yourself in a dangerous position. You have defied my wishes Artemis and your stubborn attitude _("I wonder who I got that from?") _resulted to a great deal of trouble around. We have been dealing enough, you need not add burden by running around and have yourself captured by the hands of the enemy."_

"_But father with all due respect _('If there's any left!')_, the hunt is within the sphere of my power. And while you are the king of the deities, I see no reason for you to meddle in our agendas. Also, we have not seen the Ouranos coming so we can't work on our advantage. Besides, a little girl's life was at risk I can not just-"_

"_Who cares about a little demigod!"_

_The goddess' eyes glistened dangerously and her tone dropped on a venomous level._

"_That girl, that little demigod you call, is the genius behind the hero that is Percy Jackson. They saved our asses countless times and they're the reason why you are still sitting on your plush throne, I don't think they deserve that kind of thanks from you."_ _The young goddess challengingly averted her eye level on her father's and gave off a sinister smile worthy of Hades'. "Thank your stars that Athena didn't hear you father, or heaven forbid, we need no more enemies, especially not the goddess of battle strategy. How would you feel if it were Thalia to lift the sky? Even I wasn't immune the perils of it."_

_Zeus tiredly rubbed his temples as he let out a heavy sigh. His daughter got a point there. "I see your point Artemis however we could have prevented it, or at least solved it in a different manner. It was noble but it wasn't the wisest decision. It really didn't help either of you didn't it? You said so yourself, the girl is smart you could have-"_

"_Are you insulting my intelligence father?!" Artemis' cheeks began to burn and she's starting to lose her temper. It was really comical to look at, a twelve year old trying to defend herself from her father. "In my defense, I really didn't have enough time to hatch a very brilliant plan like what you want or at least alter what I had in mind! Everything was in the spur of the moment! I am the goddess of hunt, I move by my instincts. And like you so kindly pointed out, I'm not that smart to plan every finishing detail on my plan-"_

"_Did you even have a plan to begin with?"_

" _Well-"_

"_See!"_

"_I really did have one!"_

"_Oh let me guess, run around looking for this ancient beast…" Zeus made a walking gesture on his hand then mockingly held them out. "Kill it while getting caught by the enemy in the process?" he clasped his hands together as his daughter finally let herself roll her eyes at him. "Sure, sure, that's effective." _

"_You didn't even hear me out! That's unfair!"_

"_Oh come on Artemis, whatever you had in mind, was summarized by what I just said."_

"_But I did have a plan. With finer details and all, I can choose and prepare for my battles too. I wish you wouldn't look so little of me-"_

"_Artemis, I'm not trying to offend you. What I want to point out was, you could have been more careful. You could have brought someone for backup least something unexpected happens. You should at least let your-"_

"_Don't even bother mentioning-"_

"_-brother-"_

"_-I'd rather-"_

"_-to come with you rather than flying solo-"_

"_Father no!"_

"_Apollo could have helped you…"_

"_Yeah sis! You could have let me come! I could have saved you with my awesomeness." Ladies and gentlemen, the most annoying god to ever walk this planet! Boom! There he is, in his seventeen year old form, sporting his trademark blonde locks swaying with the winds as he moves, brilliant baby blue eyes covered by a pair of unnecessary ray-bans, waltzing across the room like he owned the place, which he possibly partly does, this is own home too anyway._

"_Oh gods, please lady Gaea, open up and swallow me whole now…"_

"_Don't be so dramatic sis, that's my job." He pulled his sister from her knees, which buckled by the way when she partially accepted defeat once her brother strutted in the room. Winning a war against an overly protective father is hard enough, but now that he's got back up from an equally obsessive and ego-bloated son of his and all she got was wounds from her previous fights… it wouldn't take a genius to declare a winning side (for now!). "Come on Artemis, you were more clever than that! You've gotten us all worried!"_

_Artemis would have had protested but catching a glimpse of genuine hurt and concern from her brother melted her words down her throat. He's not feigning emotions at all, and there's no denying that's he's the most affected one of them… And all Artemis can do is surrender to those disturbingly expressive blue eyes of his._

"_Now!" both of their heads snapped at the direction of their father, he's got that mischievous evil glint in his eyes that most of them would love to watch out for. "I think it's time to settle your punishment my dear, Apollo what do you think? "The last time they had the honor to view such eyes was, before _

_Dionysus was exiled to camp-half blood. Seems like Dionysus won't be the only god staying there for a while…_

* * *

Credits all goes to Rick Riordan and Greek Mythology …

Hi Everyone! Welcome to another crazy world of mine… my stories. First and foremost, I would like to clear things up in this story. This is sort of like a filler story after Titan's Curse and before Battle of the Labyrinth. I've always wondered what happens inside Olympus while the demigods are running around the camp, I refuse to believe that they're solely doing their tasks and I would like to give them a normal set up of a family like Zeus being a typical dad if your dad has a super awesome power over the sky and he wields lightning bolts… his kids being mischievous and all, getting punished or grounded once in a while. I know I should be updating my other stories unfortunately new story ideas keeps bugging me… I deeply apologize for my irresponsibility and incompetence. Oh and if there are anything wrong with my reference with the original books, I apologize, it's been two years since I've last read PJO books… you can gladly point that out so I can fix it. I've been wanting to reread it, however my school books are 10x as packed as PJO or more and I have to read them cover to cover and I have a bad habit of buying books and piling them up, so now I have a mountain of unread books stacked in my shelves.

So that's it! Thanks for checking this out, I don't own anything and please review. Feedbacks, comments, criticisms are very much welcomed and highly appreciated.

Good day/night! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**On Probation**

_11/12/13_

_. . . ._

**Chapter II**

"We've prepared a room for you in the bi-"

I raised a hand to cease the old teacher's words, not out of disrespect, no! I would never do that even in my worst moods however, I have a feeling that I know what will be coming next. And right now, all I want is some privacy and a little familiarity that only my cabin can provide. I really feel bad on turning down their offer since I know they've been preparing a room for me in the big house just to make me comfortable as possible on the duration of my stay here. But there's no need to treat me specially actually, my father sent here like one _(And there's actually one existing right now…)_ of his demigod children so like what they say 'when in Rome, do what Romans do…' well in this case, 'when in Camp-half-blood, do what demigods do'. I'm spending too much time with my brothers…

"I'm sorry Chiron, you're being very kind, however I wish to stay in my Cabin, not in my Dad's even if he's my dad. Oh no, I'm never staying there. It would be the worst punishment he could bestow upon me." Thunder rumbled in the background but the centaur just let out a small chuckle escape his lips at his niece' antics. "I know being his egoistical self, there's a humongous statue of him in the middle that will probably look eon times creepy at night. I don't want to be plagued by nightmares during my stay here. So if you'd permit, can I stay on my silver cabin?" You may be thinking that metallic colors aren't the warmest and most welcoming colors around, but cabin 8 isn't tin-like silver, it's silvery like the moon- it glows, it provides illumination and probably a bit of warmth. It has a tranquilizing effect like the moon above.

I haven't discussed the interior design of my cabin… yet _(You think only Athena and her kids are interested in designs? Wrong!)_ Cabin 8 isn't just a big silver molded foil sitting along the rows of 12 Olympian cabins, just to say Artemis has her cabin. It may be honorary but it's fully functioning inside. It has rows of personalized bed for each hunter _(:D Yes, they get to choose what kind they want and how would it look. We don't often sleep in 'real' beds being out hunting and all so it's a little luxury for us all)_, a good collection of weaponry, a little library and random stuffs up and about inside. And in contrast to its almost cold demeanor outside, the interior contains dozens of pelts… different kind of animal pelts. We've got bears, deer, rabbits, squirrels, sheep and so on.

I'm really offended when people say that an animal activist would have a heart attack once they see those, because it makes me sound like a very cruel and evil forest guardian. I'm the goddess of hunt… yes. It's in my job description to decapitate wild creatures, but I also replenish the forests back to life. And come on, when I hunted those creatures, they aren't enlisted as endangered then! I also ache for dying and threatened beings.

So anyway, having gotten Chiron's permission to stay at my _own _place(I think he's kinda relieved that I won't be staying with them in the big house anyway, Dionysus and I can get really playful sometimes that _always_ result to some sort of big mess…), I skipped my way to it.

"_Dear Sis, as much as I hate to betray you-"_

"_You already did." The goddess muttered through gritted teeth._

"_I must admit that I have to agree with dad that you should give yourself a little rest." Zeus kept nodding his head at his son. "Think not of this as a punishment, rather, a break from your godly duties-"_

_At this, Artemis interjected, finding a little hope and restoration of pride "You said so yourself, there are a lot going around here. I am needed here more than elsewhere."_

"_That is true, but an ineffective goddess is as good as none." Her father answered calmly._

"_Ineffective! How dare you!" Artemis was livid. How could they say that? She's as much dedicated as the god next to her, if not, more so. She's not the one frolicking around getting drunk or laid. She wouldn't even take any male mortal or god, much less glance at them. She's served them day and mostly night. What does they think she do? Play around? Run across meadows to pick flowers? Chasing butterflies and such? _

"_Artemis, give yourself a little rest. You've lifted the burden of the sky… literally. And you aren't much needed here anyway."_

"_But what about the moon?"_

"_You and I both know you don't literally drive the moon every night just like how mortals picture you to do."_

"_What about my huntress? Who would look after them?"_

"_I can _gladly_ take care of them!" Apollo interjected which earned him a mortified expression from her sister and an approving nod from their father._

"_You've got to be kidding me?" The goddess queried between nervous laughs. "You're kidding right?" she darted her eyes directly at her father, searching for any sign of humor. She found none. Her lips began to dry and her lips began to quiver. Her huntresses did nothing to deserve this. "Father, you wouldn't-you seriously wouldn't trust _Thalia_ to Apollo would you?" hurt flashed on her twin's expression, Artemis almost felt sorry for him if she hadn't known better. "You're crossing a very dangerous line here."_

_Zeus studied his twins for a while, for once Apollo was quiet and Artemis was indignant. He let out a deep breath an finally "If I trusted her with you, why can't I trust my daughter with your brother?"_

"_You know very well why!"_

"_And he knows very well what he'll get when he tries to touch her. Come on Artemis, give you brother some credit; your bother isn't a dunderhead. And he's not as much a philanderer as my brothers and I or any god at that, maybe a flirt but you know you're brother can be harmless if he wants to." Artemis gave out a horrified expression and his son just blushed adorably. Zeus chose to be oblivious to this. "The only reason why this isn't evident is because he has a cabin that rivals Hermes'. And the reason for that is… err… how should I put it, umm… you can say that you brother is_ more _virile than the-"_

"_Enough!" sporting her scandalized expression, Artemis turned to her deeply red brother and said. "We should forget this ever happened. We didn't just hear father talk about your masculinity." The shame-faced god just nodded incessantly._

_Their father just frowned at them. "Come on now! You're both no children." _

"_Anyway father…" Apollo finally cut in, tying his best to get over his embarrassment. Gods! Now he understands when Artemis complains that their father is embarrassing. "About my dearest little sister's punishment?"_

"_Hmm… I actually haven't though about that."_

"_The least you can do is make it productive…" the goddess of hunt muttered._

"_Camp-halfblood certainly needs some instructors-"_

"_And don't talk about it like I'm not here!" but the gods just ignored her._

"_Particularly in archery-"_

"_Yes, yes, Artemis can certainly mentor the camp's archers. She's certainly has the skill, the patience and time to do so."_

"_And that would be my cabin."_

_The goddess snapped her head at this and pointed a finger at her brother. "You… you manipulative, tricky, vile little cockroach! You planned this didn't you! Just because you're so incompetent in archery doesn't mean you can get your children to learn them from me! And while I'm flattered that you think highly of me father, I still refuse to mentor his children."_

"_Artemis, stop being so selfish and set aside your differences once and for all."_

"_But father-"_

I'm bored! I've been trying to entertain myself for the last quarter of hour before I show myself around the camp later and nothing proves to be effective. I've arranged my possessions and re-cleaned the whole place ten times over, yet my natural restlessness and over exposure to the wild made me feel like a caged animal. Hell, I've even shifted to my variety of forms to entertain myself and that's how desperate I am. I should have brought one of my hounds here, because if you're alone, in a magnanimous cabin even if you have every possible thing that could entertain you, and you came from a extensive family or are used to numerous companies, all these things would prove useless. I'm already missing my siblings and our daily dose of ruckus. Maybe I should have taken Chiron's offer at the big house. Nah! There's no way I'm missing Apollo. Maybe a little walk and breeze of fresh air can do me good. And perhaps I can visit dad … or his creepy statue at least.

_Zeus held out a hand to silence his daughter and pointed her a threatening glare should dare she interrupt. "I know you refuse to give your brother the credit, but think, it would be handy and beneficial if our demigods can shoot as good as your hunters once the war wage. There would be less casualties on our part if they learn how to fight properly."_

"_If that's what you think then why don't you train them yourselves."_

"_You do know we can't do that. You and Hestia are actually the only deity who can engage with demigods directly, except for Dionysus, he's on probation right now. But on normal instance, you're the only one allowed to interact with them. Besides, I think your punishment is a fair deal. Apollo can watch over your huntresses, and you can take care of his children."_

"_Can't I just take my huntresses with me?"_

"_Do you want to tell them I'm grounding you?"_

Wow, dad really took _'close watch'_ to a whole new level. There's no way in Tartarus you can avoid those piercing eyes. His statue truly is a creeper. Thankfully he didn't ask me to stay here.

And I'm really happy to see that the place is being maintained well, not a speck of dust is floating around.

I was about to go further and explore the room when a light hand on my shoulder gently pulled me followed by smooth velvety voice that sounds so familiar… _so close to… _

"You shouldn't be here. Please go back to your cabin immediately."

I swiftly turned to meet a pair of soft baby blue eyes I've grown so fond of.

…_my brother's_

A smirk began to form on my lips and I challengingly stared at him. "And pray tell why not?"

His gaze began to waver yet he held his composed stature. "That's because only the child of Zeus has the permission to go in there."

It takes no genius to figure he hasn't recognized me yet. Certainly comes from Apollo. _'Hey sis, cut his some slack. You've shifted yourself to look like a ten year old kid. Of course no one will recognize you! Even Percy wasn't able to identify you being a twelve year old.'_ Yes but as bad as this may sound, Percy is a kelp head remember? The Athena kid often calls him that. "Oh but I am a child of Zeus." My smirk grew even wider as amusement, then confusion, then ire, then realization and finally, recognition washed over his features. "Would you look at you, you've grown quite a lot since I last saw you… little Will." I offered a gentle _(I hope it was a gentle one, because I don't want to be responsible for his heart attack.) _smile on the exact replica of my brother who's currently stunned to move.

_Zeus palm was outstretched at his daughter who was currently holding something close to her. "Now hand me the keys Artemis." The goddess just shook her head, tears starting to spring out of her eyes while Apollo watch amusedly on the side. "You know its part of the punishment right?" the little girl just nodded her head. "As well as the 'no contacting your friends or in your case, hunters, on the span of your probation'."_

"_You can't do that! Please father, at least once a week."_

"_Do you want to explain to them why you're being kept at camp?"_

"_No." was her small whimper. "But they're bound to find out. They would ask Apollo."_

"_Oh you know your brother can cook something up _around_ the truth. Now hand over the keys."_

_Reluctantly, the auburn-haired little girl dropped the keys to her moon chariot to her father's outstretched hand. "Promise me you won't let Hermes and Apollo nor any god, save for Hephaestus, near it."_

"_I promi-"_

"_Swear in the river Styx."_

"_Sis, don't you think you're being too dramatic on thi-" Apollo was shut by her glare for the umpteenth time._

"_Swear it!"_

"_Fine! I swear I won't let anyone near it. Now pack your bags and go straight to camp. I'll be checking you weekly to see if you're doing your job properly." And with that, Artemis' dejected form marched out of the throne room and to her room to grab a few things._

* * *

Thanks to all who added 'On Probation' to their favorites and follows. And to the one who reviewed … and to the one who added me to her favorite … :) Thanks a bunch guys. It literally and metamorphically made my day … I hope you'd like this chapter.

So that's it! Thanks for checking this out, I don't own anything and please review. Feedbacks, comments, criticisms are very much welcomed and highly appreciated. You are free to tell me if I'm not making any sense at all … which occurs quite often. Anyway...

Good day/night! :)


End file.
